


now you're in my way

by thebitterbeast



Series: #coldatomtheseries by the coldatom fan club [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Twitter, continuation of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: Captain Cold meets some of the ATOM's old friends. It goes - well, it goes.





	now you're in my way

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I recently had a thought about an Earth whereby Kara IS Ray's cousin. Ray's mom and Alex's mom are sisters, and so when Kara's adopted, she begins to look to Ray as an older brother. (Please imagine lil!Alex toddling after Ray, imagine science!cousins, imagine Ray knowing Kara's secret and helping her figure her abilities out, imagine Ray meeting Clark, Clark being a bigger part of their lives. Just. Imagine.)

**_I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** previously on _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@ATOM** n **@CaptainCold** spend months flirtin via twitter n fights

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** while literally no1 is fooled

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** corrupting my lab when they finally get their shit 2gether

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** every1 rejoices

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** money changes hands

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@GreenArrow** disapproves but no1 cares

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** some strange twist of fate has 2 badass ladies dating me n each other

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** honestly still dont know how that happened but im not complainin

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** cold hasnt killed me for dating his sister

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** ga hasnt killed me for anything wow

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** cold n atom still flirting via fighting

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** but at least theres no more ust that shit was unbearable

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** and thats what you missed on glee

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** You were doing just fine until you compared us to that horrible excuse of a TV show.

* * *

 ** _Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** I did not expect my life to turn into a sitcom when I joined the hero squad

 ** _Kid Flash_** **@needforspeed  
** this is more central intelligence than xxx or fast & furious

 ** _like lightening_** **@quickquickquick  
****@needforspeed** What are those?

 ** _Kid Flash_ @needforspeed  
****@quickquickquick** wait, no one has shown you these yet? movie night!

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
****@needforspeed @quckquickquick** is this a date or is everybody invited?

 ** _Kid Flash_ @needforspeed  
****@thenorthstar @quickquickquick** please, I’d do better for a date

 ** _like lightening_ @quickquickquick  
****@needforspeed @thenorthstar** Prove it.

 ** _Kid Flash_ @needforspeed  
****@quickquickquick @thenorthstar** you’re on

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
** and that’s how efficient meddling is done.

* * *

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** so the wrong flying man in red and blue turned up for **@CaptainCold** ’s planned “date”.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** safe to say he was NOT pleased.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** all that planning, down the drain.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** I didn’t even get any of that cash I was promised?

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** in related news: **@ManOfSteel** has kidnapped my brother.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@allthatglitters** WHAT???

* * *

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** Why the hell didn’t you tell me you knew fucking Superman?

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** For that matter, HOW the hell do you know Superman?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** Seriously? We’ve been over this. Children!

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** Heck*. Frigging*. Happy?

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@CaptainCold @ATOM** _#whipped_

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** I rescind my last tweet I take it back I will never say something like that again ever I promise omg

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE** ?????

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@thenorthstar** nope cant say wont say

* * *

 ** _Superman_ @ManOfSteel  
** I see what **@ATOM** meant about Central City being interesting.

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
****@ManOfSteel @ATOM** man, I have never seen you give the Shovel Talk??? shit was hilarious.

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
** okay, I see interest in what I meant by my last tweet so

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
** what’s the hashtag people use? right. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
** Supes flew Cap Cold to location not important where **@DaughterOfKrypton** and I and a bunch of other people were. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
** proceeded to try and intimidate Cap and warn him not to hurt ATOM. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
** I say ‘try’ because Cap did not look phased at all? ‘Cold’ is apt. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
** I’m in the back thanking every higher power that Supes likes me while **@DaughterOfKrypton** and **@FirstNameAgent** glower on. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
** then it’s Supergirl’s turn and she??? proceeds to??? cause a crack?? like??? she was threatening but also guilting him idk. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
****@FirstNameAgent** looked torn between being proud and wanting to keep glaring at Cap. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
** must be a little sister thing. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@theGuardian** my brother does have a weakness for little sisters. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
****@theGuardian @allthatglitters** DEFINITELY a little sister thing. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
****@allthatglitters @BlackCanary** I’m invested. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@theGuardian @allthatglitters @BlackCanary** welcome to the club we have tshirts _#coldatomtheseries_

* * *

 ** _Green Arrow_ @Green Arrow  
** so did anyone find out how **@ATOM** knows **@ManOfSteel** or is he not answering his phone again?

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
****@GreenArrow** maybe he just doesn’t like you robin hood

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@Heatwave** do YOU know how he knows Superman?

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
****@GreenArrow** I don’t care

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
****@GreenArrow** it aint our business

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@ATOM** it is completely irresponsible to keep info like that from us

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
** no surprises the green bean is ignoring me

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
****@ATOM** always good to have an ace up your sleeve

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@Heatwave** Thanks?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@GreenArrow @Heatwave** He’s right, it really is none of your business.

* * *

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** I’m getting really tired of being kidnapped by superpowered aliens.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** What???

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@ManOfSteel** WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!  
**RT; @CaptainCold:** I’m getting really tired of being kidnapped by superpowered aliens.

 ** _Superman_ @ManOfSteel  
****@ATOM** It was not me this time.

 ** _Supergirl_ @DaughterOfKrypton  
****@ATOM @ManOfSteel @CaptainCold** you’ll get your boyfriend back in one piece

 ** _you say hit like a girl like it’s a bad thing_ @FirstNameAgent  
****@ATOM @DaughterOfKrypton @ManOfSteel @CaptainCold** probably.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@DaughterOfKrypton @FirstNameAgent @ManOfSteel @CaptainCold** Not again, guys. This is why I’m _#foreveralone_.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@DaughterOfKrypton @FirstNameAgent @ManOfSteel @CaptainCold** I never do this to you.

 ** _you say hit like a girl like it’s a bad thing_ @FirstNameAgent  
****@ATOM** that is a lie, or do I have to remind you of six years ago?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@FirstNameAgent** …I forgot about that.

 ** _you say hit like a girl like it’s a bad thing_ @FirstNameAgent  
****@ATOM** I wish I could

 ** _Supergirl_ @DaughterOfKrypton  
****@FirstNameAgent @ATOM** oh man that was hilarious

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
****@DaughterOfKrypton @FirstNameAgent @ATOM** this seems like a story I’d want to hear.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@theGuardian @DaughterOfKrypton @FirstNameAgent @ATOM** Me too.

 ** _Supergirl_ @DaughterOfKrypton  
****@theGuardian @CaptainCold** as long as the two of you protect me when **@FirstNameAgent** gets mad

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@DaughterOfKrypton @theGuardian @FirstNameAgent** If I must.

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
****@DaughterOfKrypton @CaptainCold @FirstNameAgent** you’re the one that’s bulletproof!

 ** _not that iron man_ @theGuardian  
****@DaughterOfKrypton @CaptainCold @FirstNameAgent** but sure. anything for you.

* * *

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_** **@BlackCanary  
** So not even **@allthatglitters** knows the story behind what happened six years ago…

 ** _Golden Glider_** **@allthatglitters  
****@BlackCanary** my brother is actually keeping it to himself :(

 ** _Not so killer_** **@DocFrost  
****@allthatglitters @BlackCanary** Really? Damn, I was hoping to hear this story.

 ** _my own hero_** **@thenorthstar  
****@DocFrost @allthatglitters @BlackCanary** anyone think we can convince **@DaughterOfKrypton** to spill?

 ** _Supergirl_** **@DaughterOfKrypton  
****@thenorthstar @DocFrost @allthatglitters @BlackCanary** not a chance.

 ** _Not so killer_** **@DocFrost  
****@DaughterOfKrypton @thenorthstar @allthatglitters @BlackCanary** Not even if we order pizza and potstickers?

 ** _Supergirl_** **@DaughterOfKrypton  
@DocFrost @thenorthstar @allthatglitters @BlackCanary** …

 ** _Supergirl_** **@DaughterOfKrypton  
****@DocFrost @thenorthstar @allthatglitters @BlackCanary** my one true weakness.

* * *

 ** _my own hero_** **@thenorthstar  
****@ATOM** that was the best story I have ever heard

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@thenorthstar** It pains my heart to know **@DaughterOfKrypton** is so easily bought over.

 ** _Captain Cold_** **@CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @thenorthstar** I wonder what else we can find out from her that you would rather we didn’t.

 ** _my own hero_** **@thenorthstar  
****@CaptainCold @ATOM** and by ‘we’ he means ‘he’ lbr

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @thenorthstar** I’m breaking up with you.

 ** _my own hero_** **@thenorthstar  
****@ATOM @CaptainCold** I know you’re not talking to me, but ouch, my heart is broken.

 ** _Captain Cold_** **@CaptainCold  
****@thenorthstar @ATOM** You are welcome to take your vengeance by becoming a Rogue. I’m sure **@allthatglitters** would be glad.

 ** _my own hero_** **@thenorthstar  
****@CaptainCold @ATOM @allthatglitters** tempting…

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@thenorthstar @CaptainCold @allthatglitters** No.

 ** _Eddie Thawne_** **@detectiveprettyboy  
****@thenorthstar @CaptainCold @ATOM** Only if you take me with you.

* * *

 ** _you say hit like a girl like it’s a bad thing_** **@FirstNameAgent  
** it seems like only yesterday when **@ATOM** and i would blow up microwaves to freak **@DaughterOfKrypton** out

 ** _you say hit like a girl like it’s a bad thing_** **@FirstNameAgent  
** now he’s moved on to bigger and brighter (explosions). they grow up so fast.

 ** _Supergirl_** **@DaughterOfKrypton  
****@FirstNameAgent @ATOM** it WAS only yesterday when you two blew a microwave up…

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@DaughterOfKrypton @FirstNameAgent** Yeah, but that was to freak **@ManOfSteel** out, not you.

 ** _Supergirl_** **@DaughterOfKrypton  
****@ATOM @FirstNameAgent @ManOfSteel** oh, that’s okay then

 ** _Superman_** **@ManOfSteel  
****@DaughterOfKrypton @ATOM @FirstNameAgent** I hate you all.

 ** _Captain Cold_** **@CaptainCold  
****@ManOfSteel** Do you hate them enough to start a life of criminal activity?

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @ManOfSteel** Are you trying to convince SUPERMAN into a life of villainy?

 ** _Captain Cold_** **@CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @ManOfSteel** The Rogues could use a man of his talents.

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @ManOfSteel** No.

 ** _Captain Cold_** **@CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @ManOfSteel** Yes.

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @ManOfSteel** N O.

 ** _Superman_** **@ManofSteel  
****@ATOM @CaptainCold** could the two of you stop tagging me in your tweets?

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@ManOfSteel @ATOM @CaptainCold** why being tagged in their flirting is the best _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE @ManOfSteel @CaptainCold** You know we can see this right?

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@ATOM @ManOfSteel @CaptainCold** every1 had to suffer thru ur flirting now i screencap 4 _#receipts #coldatomtheseries_

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE @ManOfSteel @CaptainCold** ...I hate you.

 ** _Captain Cold_** **@CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** Are YOU interested in starting a life of criminal activity to enforce this hatred?

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** No, thanks.

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@ATOM @CaptainCold** aww ur bf wants u to b on his side _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** You know what, I’ll get back to you on this.

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE** is now my nemesis, I hate him.

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE** _#receipts_

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** guys i effed up _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _Superman_** **@ManOfSteel  
** they stopped @-ing me, thank god.

 ** _Superman_** **@ManOfSteel  
** also i think **@ATOM** was serious about joining **@CaptainCold** and his rogues. we have a situation on hand.

* * *

 ** _Golden Glider_** **@allthatglitters  
** someone asked how my brother knew to interject in the Atom’s conversations with the Supers & the Agent _#coldatomatheseries_

 ** _Golden Glider_** **@allthatglitters  
** listen, if you think he doesnt have notifications on for his bf’s twitter, you are wrong. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_** **@BlackCanary  
****@allthatglitters** Pretty sure his bf has notifications on for his tweets too. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@BlackCanary @allthatglitters** I do. _#coldatomtheseries_

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_** **@BlackCanary  
****@ATOM @allthatglitters** ...you check the hasthag, don’t you?

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@BlackCanary @allthatglitters** Your boyfriend might now be my ~nemesis, but he started a good hashtag.

 ** _Golden Glider_** **@allthatglitters  
****@ATOM @BlackCanary** does my brother check it?

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@allthatglitters @BLackCanary** (¬‿¬)

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_** **@BlackCanary  
****@ATOM @allthatglitters** I don’t know what that means.

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@BlackCanary @allthatglitters** (¬‿¬) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_** **@BlackCanary  
** Well. It was nice knowing everyone.

* * *

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** theres ice on my wires

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** wtf?????

 ** _Not so killer_** **@DocFrost  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE** It wasn’t me!

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@DocFrost** didnt think it was havent pissed u off in awhile

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@CaptainCold** what did i ever do 2 u

 ** _Captain Cold_** **@CaptainCold  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE** Things getting too chilly in your lab?

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@CaptainCold** at least u missed the vital wires

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE @CaptainCold** So the prototype still works. It’s just a little icy.

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE @CaptainCold** Must be inconvenient.

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@ATOM @CaptainCold** DID U DO DIS WHY

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE @CaptainCold** Full on villainy isn’t my thing, but inconveniencing you is more my speed. _#nemesis_

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@ATOM @CaptainCold** dudeeeee

 ** _Captain Cold_** **@CaptainCold  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE @ATOM** The utter betrayal I can sense makes me want to help inconvenience you more.

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@CaptainCold @ATOM** DUDE

* * *

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** SOME1 SHIFTED EVERYTHING IN MY LAB 3 INCHES 2 THE LEFT

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** I MISSED MY SEAT N FELL NOW MY BUTT HURTS

 ** _I build the toys_** **@goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** THANKS **@ATOM** UR A GR8 FREN

 ** _The ATOM_** **@ATOM  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE** You are most welcome.

* * *

 ** _The Better Looking Half of FIRESTORM_ @BurningMan  
****@goingnuclear** , **@DocFrost** & I just heard a really loud shriek of dismay coming from **@goodVIBEbadVIBE** ’s lab

 ** _The Better Looking Half of FIRESTORM_ @BurningMan  
** Wondering if someone should go check on him…

 ** _transmutate this!_ @goingnuclear  
** update: **@BurningMan** went to check on **@goodVIBEbadVIBE** and apparently he vibed something that has him trying to invent brain bleach

 ** _transmutate this!_ @goingnuclear  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE** if you do invent brain bleach, pls share. I’ve seen things from the other halves that I never wanted to

 ** _transmutate this!_ @goingnuclear  
@goodVIBEbadVIBE** for that matter, what did you see?

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** Y DID U **@ATOM @CaptainCold**

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** ON MY TABLE **@ATOM @CaptainCold**

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** AGAIN **@ATOM @CaptainCold**

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** I HAV RUN OUT OF DISINFECTENT **@ATOM @CaptainCold**

 ** _Not so killer_ @DocFrost  
** Wow **@goodVIBEbadVIBE** is yelling everything he is tweeting.

 ** _Not so killer_ @DocFrost  
** And I can hear him with the doors closed.

* * *

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** I am getting really tired of red and blue blurs kidnapping people I’m talking to.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** first my brother, now my boyfriend…

 ** _Superman_ @ManOfSteel  
** it was not me **@ATOM**.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@ManOfSteel** I know.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@allthatglitters** You’ll get him back as soon as he agrees to some terms.

 ** _like lightening_ @quickquickquick  
****@ATOM** is really taking this nemesis thing seriously.

 ** _like lightening_ @quickquickquick  
****@ATOM** Should the rest of us be worried?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@quickquickquick** It depends on what **@goodVIBEbadVIBE** does now.

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
**crap **@CaptainCold** really likes **@ATOM** embracing this side

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
** these are things i do not need to see

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
** at all

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
** i wanna switch teams

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
****@Heatwave** yes, absolutely, we’d love to have you.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@theFlash @Heatwave** You poach my partner and you never see **@goodVIBEbadVIBE** again.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @theFlash @Heatwave @goodVIBEbadVIBE** Whoa, no. We’re not hurting him.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @theFlash @Heatwave @goodVIBEbadVIBE** Of course not, we’ll hire him.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @theFlash @Heatwave @goodVIBEbadVIBE** Oh. That’s actually a very good idea.

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
** is anyone else getting a really bad feeling from this?

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
** or is it just me?

 ** _Kid Flash_ @needforspeed  
****@thenorthstar** not just you.

* * *

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** guys ilu all but **@ATOM** n **@CaptainCold** give a good pitch

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
** im a partime rogue now

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@goodVIBEbadVIBE** YES.

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
****@allthatglitters @goodVIBEbadVIBE** I guess this just means I’m dating 2 bad guys instead of 1 now.

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbadVIBE  
****@BlackCanary @allthatglitters** i  <3 u both so much

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash**  
what just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what there's going to be more. Come yell at me over on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
